


I won't say it... yet

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, but idk about the ending tho pfft, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno lost to Aobajousai, but the latter's captain is the one with things on his mind...? Oikawa thinks back to his final year in middle school, and how he and Kageyama used to 'get along'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't say it... yet

**Author's Note:**

> A weird and slightly ??? story. Hope you'll enjoy it!

My name is Oikawa Tooru.  
I’m tall, handsome, and smart (probably). Not to mention, super popular with the ladies. Why wouldn’t I be?  
Current captain of the Aobajousai Volleyball Team (as well as their setter).  
The thing I hate the most? Losing to Shiratorizawa in a match.  
But, even more than that, in my third and final year of middle school…  
My cute ever-growing junior, Kageyama Tobio.

  
“OI!!! What do you think you’re doing, spacing out during practice?!”  
Ah, the ball had fallen to the ground.  
“I’m suwwieee, fagivv meeee…” I tried to apologise through pinched cheeks.  
It was unlike me, thinking about other things during practice.  
It’s just… I can’t get rid of the look on Tobio’s face after Karasuno’s loss yesterday the moment I reached home.  
It had reminded me of our middle school days, even though it had merely lasted for… what, four months? I graduated and we hadn’t contacted at all since then. That was, before our practice match and the official match yesterday…

* * *

  
“Oikawa-san, please teach me how to serve!!”  
 _Him again, huh._  
I sighed. First year in middle school, Kageyama Tobio. He’s what one would call a ‘prodigy’, even back then. He excels in every position as a volleyball player — be it as a setter, wing spiker, middle blocker, or even as a libero.  
He is a _threat_.  
That thought had backfired. I even got taken out of a game and was replaced by none other than Tobio because I was so focused on getting even better so a boy two years my junior wouldn't be able to catch up.  
It pissed me off to no end — him, and even more than that, myself.  
Yet, that one hell of a fool still humbly came to seek this senpai’s advice when he has already far suppressed me as a setter.  
That innocent look on his face made me want to crush him completely.  
Yet, even after clearly rejecting his request, the idiot still came to me every day, asking me to teach him the jump serve I used in my matches.  
Why would I teach a potential threat? What made him think I’d that? Because I seemed to be ‘kind’?  
Oh, how foolish one can be.

* * *

  
“Nice toss, Kageyama!”  
He got better later in the year. I began to realise the tremendous amount of concentration he seemed to be putting into analysing my every move; from the moment I do my warm-up, to the cheers of victory in a practice match.  
Always, he was looking.  
Learning.  
Stealing.

I had never thought it meant anything more than a declaration of war as the main setter.

* * *

  
“…!”  
A jump serve.  
I did not openly express my thoughts, but it was clear to everyone what I was thinking, for they had surely thought so as well —  
How on earth did Tobio, in 2 months, manage a jump serve? Sure, it might not have been as good as the one  _I_ could do, but...  
I gritted my teeth.  
Unforgivable.   
That day, he came to me again after practice.  
“Oikawa-san…”  
“Tobio-chan,” I interrupted, which shocked him. He likely didn’t expect a reply from me.  
“That serve today…”  
His face brightened. How sickening it had felt, even thinking back now.  
“I learnt it by watching you! It’s not yet even close to what you do, though…”  
‘Yet’.  
 _He thinks he’ll definitely achieve what I took two years to even get it right, before I, a third year, graduates?_  
 _…No way._

Such thoughts clouded my mind, and was somehow the beginning of our little relationship...  
“Well then, Tobio-chan.”  
I felt his nervousness and had given what I hoped was a light laugh. He seemed to relax. Inside, I was smirking as I thought of what was to come. It was a tingling feeling of thrill.  
“I can teach you how to serve…”  
“…!”  
“…on one condition.”  
“I agree!!”  
 _Bingo_. He’d fallen for the bait.  
“Do it with me.”  
His head tilted in confusion. Woah, there.  
“You’ve….never had sex?”  
“WHA—!” The way Tobio flushed gave me the answer I needed. His innocent, adorable expression threw me off my game yet again. I was under the impression that brats then hook up with girls and just lose their virginity for the sake of it.  
Ah, but then again, it’s Tobio. Of course, someone like him…  
“So, will you do it?” I huffed in a fake impatient tone.  
“~~~~~…Yes, of course!!”  
I couldn’t contain my surprise then.   
Does he honestly like volleyball that much? What could I have possibly done to break his spirit?

That was the only thing on my mind then.  
Since then, I have demanded for sex each time he requested any teaching from me. It was roughly three times per week.  
Soon, graduation came. Before that, I had managed to play five matches, where Tobio took over me in one as I (much to my irritation) sprained my ankle. His development was amazing. For the first time then, I had seen how skilled he really was. Seeing that look of triumph on his face, followed by that smile with no hidden intentions… 

  
Who would’ve thought it was my words who made him into the “King of the Court” he was after that?

* * *

  
“Tobio, let’s end this. I won’t teach you volleyball anymore. So we won’t do it anymore either.”  
“…!” Contrary to my expectations once more, tears had dripped down his face. “Why…? I…!”  
“I’m graduating,” I sighed as I recall cutting him off sharply, my exasperation real. “So… grow stronger by yourself in the next two years… then maybe, we’ll meet each other again in high school.”

* * *

  
That was our final conversation.  
Shortly upon entering high school, I heard of Tobio’s change in character. Relentless and the only drive was the thirst for victory.  
You won’t go far, I had thought. No matter how good you are, if you can’t work with your teammates, it’s all over.

That’s what volleyball is about.

 _And he had lost._  
“Oi, you asshole. I told you to concentrate!!!”  
The ball dropped a second time and a different memory came to mind.  
Ahh…   
I smiled unconsciously. 

The same look of triumph on Tobio's face when he and that shorty did their odd spike, getting past my best blockers...

I was convinced. What he wanted to say back then...  
“I love you.”  
WHOOSH.   
My serve landed beautifully on the other side of the net.

Perhaps I was the one who took his bait right from the start?  
 _If you want to hear that from me, you’ve better work twice as hard to beat me in our next match, Tobio-chan… Until then, I'll keep my reply inside me. Tsktsktsk..._

"Idiot captain, focus!"


End file.
